Afterglow and Twilight
by Mischief in Mink
Summary: IchiRuki, oneshot. Twilight is a time before and after dark. In Ichigo and Rukia's case, twilight is the beginning...and the ending.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. If I do I'll make sure that no IchiRuki fan will be disappointed with the development going on in the story…**

**Author's note: This story is dedicated to faerilsama and Alice001. You all rock! I'm really grateful of the support you guys have given me until now…I just can't find any other way to express my gratitude except writing a story for both of you. Hope you enjoy it!!**

**Afterglow is written in Rukia's POV while Twilight is written in Ichigo's POV.**

* * *

**Afterglow and Twilight**

* * *

**Part 1: Afterglow**

All logic had left my mind.

I lied on his bed in a fight with the asphyxia that had been torturing me ever since he started this game as the weak moonbeam peeked into the room through the dirty windows that hung low on the wall beside me. Clutching his quilt tighter to my undressed body, I felt the warmth of his body lingered on my bare skin. He was lying beside me, his eyes shut closed but I knew he was far away from slumber. I wrapped my heated body with the quilt, not liking the hot feeling it gave me but I needed its comfort and softness so I did anyway. I snuggled closer to the orange-haired man beside me and he automatically pulled me tighter to him, tight enough that I could hear the loud sound of his heart beating against his ribcage. I smiled amusedly as I rested my head on his chest.

His heart was beating at the same pace with mine. Strange, though, because from the knowledge I gained from human school I knew that the heartbeat of bigger and heavier person should have been slower than smaller and lighter person. Silently giggling at the fact that his heart was beating as fast as mine—if it wasn't faster, I closed my eyes as the warmth radiating from his body drifted me away to the dreamland.

I was swaying in between the gate of reality and dream when his soft, still husky voice pulled me away gently from the gate of dream. I cracked my eyes open, my vision blurred by dizziness, breathlessness, lust and somnolence. His gentle smile was mirrored on dark violet orbs that were my eyes. Yawning and rubbing my eyes, I whispered in equally husky voice back, "What, Ichigo?"

"Get your clothes on. You'll catch a cold." he murmured as he handed me a piece of clothing that was none other than my lingerie. I groaned indolently, taking the piece of fabric from his hand then put it on fuzzily. A tiny chortle escaped his lips and he helped me to put it on, as if I was his baby daughter who needed a help from her father to dress herself. But a baby daughter would never think that his touches were deeply seductive like I did.

After helping me putting on a pair of warm, comfortable PJs he started to dress himself in some clothing before he lied back beside me. My eyelids were very heavy—my mind screeching in a need of sleep. I sighed quietly, curling into a tiny ball underneath his thick quilt and floated away into the imaginary land of my dreams. But I was still awake enough to feel his touch as he took my small hands in his and held them close to his heart. Snuggling closer as I sought solace from his protective arms, later I found his arms wound securely around my petite body.

I felt like I was the happiest person in the whole universe. My fears melted away as I dove deeper into his welcoming warmth. The afterglow filled my eyes with a dazzling affectionate light that seeped deep into my heart and soul.

I love you, Ichigo.

* * *

**Part 2: Twilight**

Most logic, if not all, had left my mind.

The palpitations of my heart were enough to tell me of what had happened hazily a few moments ago. She did it again. It just proved my theory about how she was the source of all my breathlessness. I filled my lungs with plenty of air then exhaled it in a deep sigh. As I tilted my head slightly at the warm body beside me, I caught sight of this sleeping beauty on my arms.

The pallid, somewhat mystical illumination that came from the moonbeam outside my windows fell on her delicate, fragile body. It gave me a little twinge of breathlessness again as I saw her gorgeous figure, deep in slumber beside me. I couldn't believe a midget like her could be this breathtakingly beautiful.

Her raven tresses were spread around, creating a great contrast against the ivory bed sheet. Her small and delicate hands were in my rough and calloused ones. I could feel her squeezing my hands a bit in her sleep, a dainty curve pulled her beautifully shaped lips upwards. A smirk replaced my perpetual scowl—I wondered what she was seeing in her dreams.

"Ichigo—" she moaned in her sleep, her smile never left her face. I chuckled a bit, but not too loud that I woke her up. She stirred a bit, surprisingly snuggled closer to me as she whispered, "I love you…"

My lungs started to be lacking oxygen again. A whirlpool of emotion came crashing on me at once, raging with affection, passion and simply love. I was so happy I could have exploded. She was all the things I needed. Leaning over to place a light kiss on her forehead, I noticed how serene and delicate she was in her sleep. I brought my lips over to touch her warm forehead, whispering against her lavender-scented skin, "Sweet dreams, midget."

I love you, Rukia.

Be the twilight of my day…now and forever.

**THE END**

* * *

**So, how was it? Like it? Hate it? Too mushy for your taste?**

**Anyway, please review!! Thank you very much for reading and more thanks to you if you review!! I love you all!**


End file.
